Loke
* The title of this article is sometimes called Loke. Loki (ロキ Roki) is a former member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be a Stellar Spirit, and is one of the Zodiac Spirits. Personality Loki is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend". He attempts to flirt with Lucy but after finding out that she's a Stellar Spirit mage, he quickly stops his advances. Mirajane said that something must have happened to him with a similar female Stellar Spirit mage. She also mentioned that Loki once tried to flirt with Erza, but nearly got himself killed because of it. Even though Lucy was a Stellar Spirit Mage he still had interests in her, despite his fear, being the one who searched for Lucy's lost keys and subsequently saves Lucy from bandits. Loki, is also very kind willing to stay in the human world for months, just for another Stellar Spirit, Aries. History During the past, Loki was contracted to the Stellar Spirit mage, Karen Lilica along with another Zodiac Spirit, Aries. Karen was an abusive master towards Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her; even one time using her as a shield against attacks.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 73, page 7. Just as she was about to sentence Aries to seven days' imprisonment in the humans' world, that would be harmful to her, Loki appeared in her place. Due to her evil and abusive nature, he demands that the contracts with him and Aries be severed and he'll stay in the humans' world until she does so, easily resisting Karen's attempts at forced closure of his gate. By staying in that world he prevented Karen from summoning any other spirits and thus being unable to do any other jobs. Although the pain was torturous beforehand, Loki was able to get used to the humans' world in 3 months. At that time he believed it had been long enough and he could forgive Karen; if she abused Aries again, he would simply defend her again. However, when he returned to the village he heard that she supposedly died during a mission''Fairy Tail'' manga, Chapter 73, page 17. thus indirectly killing her and being refused permission to return to the Stellar plane. Synopsis Search for Macau arc Loki was first introduced with some women in the Macau Arc. When Natsu ends up brewing up a fight, he comments that it's noisy, and told his women he'd join the fight which made Lucy say he corrupted his image. When Gray asked to borrow Lucy's underwear, Loki commented they have no grace and took Lucy to a different area. He was about to use his magic to end the fight like everyone else, however he was stopped by the guild master Makarov. Lullaby arc He is seen at the beginning with Gray and also flirts with Lucy yet again. However he realizes that she is a stellar spirit mage and runs away, Mira stating that he must of had a bad experience with one in the past. He runs back to the guild to inform Natsu and Gray that Erza is back. Phantom Lord arc Loki is seen throughout this arc battling on the front lines with the rest of the members of Fairy tail. He is also one of the commanders on the battle field when Phantom Lords guild appears at Fairy Tail to attack along with Kana. It is also in this arc that he is shown worrying over Lucy and even cries in frustration when she is captured because he knew something like that would happen but was to afraid of her to help. Loki arc At the start of the arc, Loki searched and found Lucy's Stellar Spirit keys. When Lucy went outside with Plue and Happy, she was assaulted by bandits, however she was saved by Loki. They went into a bar together, with Loki still being afraid of her, Loki announced he would die soon, then stated he was joking this made Lucy upset and hit him. The next day Loki's girlfriends were at the guild upset that he had broken up with them and was looking for him Lucy was suspicious of what he said the night before, summoned Crux to do a search on him, finding out about Loki's history and former owner Karen Lilica. Gray then burst into Lucy's room saying that Loki had quit the guild and has been missing. Lucy went to the area Loki was (Karen's grave), and after finding out about his past, she tries to save him and close the gate. Loki begged her to stop and saying he deserved to die and it was the rules, Lucy stated she would change the rules. The King of Spirits came because of her statement, and declared that this rule was the only rule he couldn't change. Lucy summons all of her current Gold Keys, and 1 Silver Key stating that saving your nakama is not a sin. This amazed Loki that she could summon this much at once. The Stellar Spirit King seeing Lucy's resolve to save her friend, allowed Loki to return to the spirit world. Loki says farewell and thanks her for saving him, in the end he is seen giving Lucy his key. He later appears and says he will only flirt with Lucy and gives her tickets for a fancy hotel so as she can enjoy herself and relax along with her friends. Fighting Festival arc After Sagittarius is defeated, Loki does a not seen stunt before, being summoned without being called and without Lucy having the keys. However, this still depleted Lucy's magic. Before Lucy was finished off by Bixlow's strongest attack, Baryon Formation, Loki rushes in and saves her before she's hit with the attack. Loki appears to have a totally different look with his hair going into a lion's mane and his outfit being black clothes, Loki states he has come to fulfil his promise with Lucy. Bixlow states he always had a feeling Loki was a Stellar Spirit, Loki states that hurting his owner is something he can never forgive. Bixlow laughs and reminds Loki that he's never once beaten him in a fight. Loki orders Lucy to stay back, however Lucy refuses and states that Stellar Spirits aren't shields and she'll fight together with Loki. Happy states their a cute couple making Lucy shout at him. Eventually Lucy entangles Bixlow with her whip, and Loki finishes him off with his Regulus Impact attack knocking Bixlow out in one hit. After Lucy falls down feeling the affects of summoning two Ecliptic Zodiac keys, Loki returns her keys and says that he will always be there when she needs him. Lucy is seen in later chapters asleep with Loki's jacket. Oracion Seis arc Loki makes his appearance after Lucy summons him in a desperate attempt to defeat Angel. However Angel counters this by summoning his friend Aries. Lucy not wanting them to fight tried to close his door but Loki refuses because it's his duty to serve his master. So he has to fight Aries. Aries agrees, and says she has to fight her master's enemy. Angel is surprised they're fighting, and says that with Loki as the opponent, Aries won't stand a chance. Angel then summons the canon, which is from a key called Caelum, and shoots both Areis and Loki through the stomach. Loki tells Lucy he's sorry as both he and Aries fade away. Aries says that she's glad Leo's found a good master. Magic and Abilities '' Regulus: Loki uses the the Light, Lion magic Regulus, which is activated by his ring. This is mostly a melee based magic. It has been seen to have some ranged moves, though any physical ranged moves have yet to be confirmed. This powers up all of Loki's attacks with light magic claws, making him able to slash or punch a enemy with much more power. *'Zenith of Regulus, Shishikouyou (Lion Brilliance): This move lets out a large amount of light covering a wide radius. This move can be used to blind people for a certain amount of time. *'''Regulus Impact: This move involves Loki doing a very powerful punch, with a huge face of a lion that's made out of light, which appears when the punch has made contact. This is Loki's most powerful move shown being able to knock out Bixlow in one hit. He is then seen using his power to write on a wall "I Love Lucy". References Category:Characters